Aromatic polyamide imide resins (hereinafter may be abbreviated as “PAI resins”) are plastic materials which are excellent in heat resistance, mechanical strength, electric properties and chemical resistance and have self-lubricating ability. However, melt flowability thereof is unsatisfactory except for such applications as varnish and films, and most of them are often difficult to injection-mold. Thus, they are currently molded by a compression molding method.
Meanwhile, polyarylene sulfide resins (hereinafter may be abbreviated as “PAS resins”) typified by polyphenylene sulfide resins (hereinafter may be abbreviated as “PPS”) are excellent in heat resistance, electric properties and solvent resistance and particularly excellent in melt flowability. Further, it is known that they are provided with excellent mechanical strength, rigidity and dimensional stability when reinforced by use of a filler, et al.